


Felipe Tweets

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe doesn't like being called "cute".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felipe Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Felipe's fantastic tweets and twitpics, for providing brilliant fic prompts, and keeping the fangirls in hysterics...

“Rooob?” Felipe whines. Rob looks up from his laptop to where his driver is sprawled on the bedcovers and pouting at the screen of his phone.  
  
“What is it, Felipe?” he replies, in a voice can only be described as _long suffering_.  
  
“Why does everyone call me cute?”  
  
“Because you _are_ cute, sunshine.” Felipe raises his eyes to meet Rob’s.  
  
“No I am not. Cute is for girls. Or children. I am not cute.”  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
“Am not. Look, even on here, look at them all, see?!” Felipe waves his phone vaguely in Rob’s direction. It’s too far away to read properly, but he can see the photo on the screen and the colour-scheme of the Twitter app.  
  
“Felipe, that’s because you posted a picture of yourself _in your son’s cot_. What did you think people would call you?”  
  
The driver scrambles around to sit up on the edge of the bed. “It was meant to be funny. Not _cute_.”  
  
“It _was_ funny.” Felipe grins at Rob's reply. “Bloody hilarious if you ask me. But mainly _because_ it was cute.” The grin changes into a glare almost as fast as it first appeared.  
  
“Was not.”  
  
Rob wants to bang his head against the desk.  
  
“ _Anyway_ , cute isn’t a bad thing. _I_ think you’re cute. And there are worse things to be called.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Alright then, what would you like to be called?”  
  
Felipe shrugs. “Not cute.”  
  
Rob sighs, and closes his laptop. When Felipe starts pouting like this he knows his chances of getting anything else done go through the floor. Time to change tack entirely then. “What about adorable, will that do?”  
  
Felipe keeps scowling. “No.”  
  
“Handsome, then?” A smile tugs at Felipe’s lips. “Gorgeous?” Rob stands up from his armchair, and starts to cross the room towards the bed, watching as Felipe tries and fails to keep a relatively straight face. “Amazing? Incredible? Talented?”  
  
“Those are better, yes.” There’s nothing like stroking his ego to improve his mood.  
  
Rob is right in front of Felipe now, using his height advantage to look down at his driver, a very definite expression on the engineer’s face. “How about _sexy_? Or even _delicious_?”  
  
Felipe nods and licks his lips with familiar nerves. “I like those too...”  
  
“Hmm,” Rob leans down over Felipe, one knee resting on the mattress next to him, moving to whisper the next words into his driver’s ear. “Though I prefer beautiful, perfect, _fuckable_ , and most importantly, _mine_.” Rob can feel Felipe shiver ever so slightly - they've known each other so long that it's almost too easy sometimes. “ _But_ ,” he leans back, to look directly at Felipe, “when you’re staring up at me like that with those big, dark eyes of yours, I’m still gonna go with _cute_.”  
  
Felipe’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest, but Rob cuts him off with a demanding press of lips against his driver’s, pushing him back down onto the mattress, and suddenly arguing with Rob’s choice of adjective isn’t really that important anymore...  
  
*  
  
About an hour later, Felipe is once again sprawling on the bed and playing with his phone, but this time there is decidedly less clothing around, and Rob’s tangled up in the sheets with him.  
  
“Maybe I agree now.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“ _Cute_ , is no a bad thing always.”  
  
Rob grins and runs his hands through Felipe’s hair. “Told y’so.”  
  
“I mean, with your hair all messy like that, _you_ look cute.” Rob chuckles contentedly, changing the gentle stroking into a playful ruffle. “But maybe,” Felipe waves the phone at Rob again, grinning mischievously, “if I post a picture of me here, now, people will no say _cute_ anymore, and will say _sexy_ instead, no?” Rob sits bolt upright and lunges for the phone.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, sunshine...!”


End file.
